Assassin
by Flemingo
Summary: Harry goes away to the muggle world to be trained to become an elite assassin. Meanwhile in the wizarding world everyone thinks he is dead, even Voldemort himself. Eight years later Harry comes back to world in chaos... Resumed, but need ideas to go on.
1. Default Chapter

**Assassin **

**Ch.1**

Raindrops ran in rivulets down the long window, an old and weary wizard on the opposite side looked out at the gray clouds above, oblivious to the student making their way home for the holidays. He had just decided on a decision, a decision that could send the earth into darkness with no way to turn it around. His other option had been to stall off the darkness and prepare some sort of defense, but they had been preparing a defense for the last sixteen years. At most they would have another two or three years to prepare and to train their defense; however deep down inside himself he knew that they would not be able to prepare.

There was a heavy knock on the door and large figure came in. "You asked to see me Professor?"

"Yes Hagrid, thank you for coming at such a hour." replied Professor Dumbledore.

"Tis a wee bit wet outside." Hagrid replied with a light chuckle.

"Yes I noticed I don't believe that the children did though."

"You're right on that assumption."

"Hagrid, I have made my decision on what we will do with Mr. Potter." mentioned Professor Dumbledore seriously. All trace of joy immediately vanished on the half giants face.

Dumbledore had informed the staff that he would make a decision on what to do with Harry at the end of his sixth year, and it was the end.

"Well, what is it?"

"You will see. Right now please go inform the teachers that Mr. Potter will be coming to school next year and that they should be prepared to give him secret lessons."

Without another word Hagrid left the room to inform the other teachers of Hogwarts of the fake news.

"See you in a couple of weeks Harry!" Hermione called out, giving Harry one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, she blushed quit a bit, but walked away to her parents. The next time she did that Harry swore that he would tell her his true feeling towards her, but not now, and not in front of everyone.

Behind Harry Ron and Luna were putting on quit a scene, their parents practically pulling them apart.

"See ya Ron!" Harry called out making his way towards the Dursleys.

"Alright see ya!" Ron called back over the chatter on platform 9¾.

"Come on boy, hurry it up" Yelled Vernon once Harry was in the normal world.

Professor Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid stood outside a medium sized cottage that overlooked a large beautiful lake. The cottage had just been built, the sold sign still stood out in front of the driveway.

Dumbledore walked up towards the house and knocked three times one the door. A man in his early thirties opened the door, there was air of mystery about him that you couldn't really place but that at the same time you knew what it was.

"Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed the man. "Come in come in."

"I'm Hagrid and you are?" Hagrid offered his hand.

"Jason Bourne." The man replied shaking Hagrid's large meaty hand.

A couple of hours later after a lengthy discussion Jason summed everything up. "Okay so just to make everything clear before we actually get started on this. You are going to set things up to make it look like Harry has died. I will take him to a location I will not share with you just in case and train him until I feel he is ready. And you want me to teach him everything I know. You are providing all the tools I will need through this magic warehouse of requirement that will appear once we are at the desired location. Harry will not know of anything happening in your world, however if your predictions are true then we will start seeing some horrible things happening in Europe after a while, small at first, but gradually worse and larger in time."

"Yes that is correct. Just say the words that I have taught you and that little warehouse will enlarge itself and turn smaller if you say it again" Confirmed Professor Dumbledore.

Hagrid had been entirely quit during the entire evening and finally spoke. "Take care of him Bourne, he is last and only hope, and maybe even the worlds. The future rests on how well you train him."

"Don't worry. By the time I'm done with him the Death Eaters won't even know what killed them." answered Jason.

"Thank you Jason. We will bring Harry over within a few hours, after which time you will go and do whatever you please."

"BOY! Get down here this instant!" yelled Vernon.

Harry obediently made his way downstairs, he was surprised to find Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid waiting for him, it had only been a few hours since he had gotten back.

After making themselves comfortable in the living room Dumbledore told Harry everything, what he was to do, and what could happen, everything. At the end a sad but determined Harry agreed.

"I will do this Professor. I wish that I could take my friends with me but I realize that if I do then this plan might fail. I will take up the task, I will become what I am destined to be and I WILL come back. I will not let the world down." Harry said in a determined voice.

"Just promise me on thing. Keep Hermione, Ron and their families safe. Promise me."

"I promise." said Dumbledore, assurance in his eyes.

The plan for Harry's death was rather simple; it would satiate Voldemort and make it believable to the rest of the wizarding world. Under Dumbledore's Imperius curse the Dursley's would go to the movie theatre, while they were away, their house would burn down and kill Harry. Harry's wand would have to be burned down in the process to make it look like he had actually died. Voldemort would partly accept the events, he would be cautious though because he did not actually kill Harry himself and so the inevitable take over of the wizarding world would not accelerate.

It would more then upset a lot of people, however it was necessary and no one other then Dumbledore or Hagrid would know the truth until Harry himself came back.

The plan was put into action immediately. The Dursleys left to the movie theatre, Harry's trunk, wand and everything else he owned were not moved from the locked cupboard, Hedwig was let out of her cage to fly around outside.

8:05AM

"Oh no." whispered Mrs. Granger scanning the Daily Prophet that had just arrived. She had a habit of reading through it for fun and to try to fit into her daughter's world.

Quietly she showed her husband the paper. "Its okay honey, I'm sure she'll get through this." He said hugging his wife comfortingly.

Hermione came down stairs full of joy and happiness; it all vanished once she saw her parent's faces and the Daily Prophet her mother was holding.

"I'm so sorry honey." Mrs. Granger said hugging her daughter tightly. She gave Hermione the paper.

_A Tragic ending for the Boy Who Lived _

_Detectives say that at around 11:30 last night a fire started at the Dursley residence where Harry Potter was currently staying. Muggle authorities blame a gas leak, the gas is odorless and would have filled the house in an hour. A simple spark was all it took to ignite the gas and blow up the house. There was no way that Harry Potter could have gotten out. We are all extremely saddened, Harry Potter was more then just the Boy Who Lived, he was our hero._

A large picture of Harry dominated the front page. The issue was dedicated to Harry, different columns and articles followed, all about Harry Potter, the Boy who lived.

Hermione fainted, paper falling messily onto the floor, her father just barely catching her as she fell.

At the exact same time Molly Weasley fainted into her husband's arms, the kids would find out the tragic news when they woke up. It was another black day in wizard history, and one that would start the coming of new, dark and more terrible times.

Somewhere in Britain a large 747 jet engine passenger plane soared into the sky like a monstrous white bird.

10:00pm. Las Vegas international airport.

"Las Vegas. What are we doing here?" Harry asked, a very puzzled look on his face.

"Remember how we discussed about being able to survive with nothing to depend on other then your wit?" asked Jason.

"That still doesn't explain why we're here"

"Because here you will never sleep, you will always have to think, and violence will never become any of your options. Your first task is going to be to pretend what you are not and stand up to all inspection." informed Jason.

"So what am I going to have to do?"

"You are going to get a fake id, become nineteen, and learn how to win at every game in every casino."

"But what will that teach me?" Harry asked still confused.

"It will teach you to be something you are not, it will teach you to lie, out think your opponents and make you street smart. In my world I might have had to become a German businessman, and then in a week become a crooked cop in France. Here you will learn and perfect skills that will allow you to survive anywhere at anytime in any given situation. Now listen carefully"

Harry had transferred his money into muggle money, and Dumbledore had helped a lot by quadrupling the amount that Harry had in his bank. Even though Harry and Jason now had all the money they would ever need, Harry would have to bring in money as soon as possible for training purposes.

By three in the morning Harry had obtained a fake id, bought a small two bedroom hotel room and began learning how to bribe. Harry Potter was now, according to the fake id, Scott Browland.

A few days later there was a large elaborate and rather expensive burial ceremony for Harry Potter. Hundreds of witches and wizards came from all over the world to pay their respects; some were there for the media, others, like the Weasley family who was there because they cared. Hermione Granger made a truly spectacular speech, pouring her heart out to the world. "I loved him more then life itself." She ended.

The speech became famous overnight; great sympathy was given to Hermione. A few articles about the speech appeared in _Witch Weekly,_ talking about the tragic romance and how hard it is to lose a loved, and other such things that made women cry for hours on end.

Life continued, but it grew every more dangerous. A few months after Harry Potter was reported dead, Voldemort began making small attacks to scare people and to drive out Harry, should he prove to actually be alive. He stopped after making a few such terror attacks, that's when he began plotting evil schemes to take over.

A year later the 7th year graduated, it wasn't as big a celebration as the years before because it brought back memories of Harry, and that he was no longer with them. Never the less it was still a happy occasion and everyone went off to do his or her own thing. Ron became keeper for the Chuddley Cannons, Hermione became the youngest professor at Hogwarts, and she helped out Minerva McGonagall and taught Muggle studies to the sixth and seventh year students.

The sky became darker and the mood less cheerful as time went on, Voldemort was on the rise and Dark Times had begun, no one could deny it. Those brave enough prophesized that if something were not done then Voldemort would inevitably rule. No matter how strong and how brave the Aurors were and no matter what the Order of the Phoenix did, the day would come.

A few years after Harry Potter's death, The Order of the Phoenix had made itself public. It then took over the wizarding world. Dumbledore himself became Vice Minister of magic, Arthur Weasley being the Minister. This boosted moral and people became less afraid to go outside at night, but only for a little while, Death Eaters made sure of that in a succession the most gruesome and horrifying attacks in history.

Ron married Luna Lovegood at the age of twenty-two and by twenty four had a little baby boy that they named Harry. Hermione didn't date, no matter what anyone said or did; instead she became a beautiful, untouchable goddess. By now the times were dark indeed, Voldemort had begun conquering Europe at frighteningly fast pace. There were dark cities full of crime and prisons devoted to Voldemort, Azkaban had been transformed into Voldemort's castle. People lived around the three major schools, Hogwarts, Bauxbatons, and Durmstrang. No one dared live anywhere else.

The people prayed for hero, they needed hope, for without hope they would not last much longer. Eight years after Harry Potters death, on the day of Hermione Grangers birthday the people received that hope.

A man walked down a stoned street, he wore and heavy cloak and his face were hidden behind a large hood. Rain poured in sheets down upon the man, but he didn't pay the rain any heed. He did not stand out in any way, everyone dressed like that in Grimane, a village on the outskirts of Voldemort's territory.

For the last eight years the man had been trained to become an assassin, a spy, he could live any life, he could lye any lye, he could kill anyone, he could use any muggle equipment invented, he could cheat in anything without anyone suspecting a thing, he could best anyone in any game, and he was an elite assassin. Not just some one who could fight or shoot, or who could make money, legally and illegally or who could have any woman he wanted, he could do anything and everything he pleased. He could be untraceable and unseen in his work, or be extremely open and messy. Whatever and however he pleased.

The man walked into a bar, strip club, a rape house, it was all the same thing. Young captured woman were raped and forced to dance for death eaters who could do anything they wanted to them. At places like these women could be bought and sold like dogs, it was disgusting and utterly cruel; some of the girls weren't even sixteen yet.

The man made his way towards the back of the bar and entered an unoccupied room. A moment later a big burly man came in. "It's a galleon a piece, got a brand new one today, hasn't been tried yet. You can have her for five galleons she's a red head, bout twenty two, twenty three years old."

"I'll take the red head for five galleons. The man replied in an unemotional tone.

The death eater left the room and a couple minutes later returned with a scared beautiful young woman behind him. Harry handed the man his five galleons and for the man to promptly leave, shut the heavy door behind him.

The young red headed woman was shaking and obviously horrified, she was scantily clad and very frightened. "Just do what you're here to do." She said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry I plan to, but it's far from what you think I am here to do. Tell me what your name is?" Harry asked gently.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She replied.

"Ginny I am going to need your help. There are only eight men in this bar, thing, at the moment correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What I am going to need you to do is to go and release all of the other girls and stay in one of the rooms, keep your head down. I will come and get you as soon as all of those men are dead, or I have bought all of you." Harry instructed.

When Ginny shook her head yes, Harry opened the door and left towards the bar while Ginny scurried off to free the other prisoners.

"How much for every girl?" Harry asked the death eater he had dealt with earlier.

"They aren't for sale. He replied.

"I am willing to pay a very large amount."

"And I am willing to say no. Now go fuck the little bitch and leave." He said getting irritated.

"Not the answer I was hoping for, but okay." Harry replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Neither the death eater, nor any other person in the room noticed a flick of silver. Harry unloaded a few rounds into the death eaters face and spun on his heal. The rest of the men in the bar were systematically gunned down in seconds by Harry's two black Sub Machine Guns, two red dots from laser scopes mounted on top of the guns scanned the room for movement.

Finding nothing alive Harry placed a small but very powerful bomb on one of the tables and went in search of the young women. He found them in a small room at the back of the building, they were relieved to be rescued but slightly frightened of the person who rescued them.

"Follow me." Harry commanded.

"No, I've found our wands, we can apperate to Hogsmead." Ginny interjected.

"Okay then, just make sure to take care and be careful. I'll see you around." Harry said turning around to walk away.

"Wait!" One of the girls called out. Harry stopped. "Who are you?"

Harry thought for a moment before replying. "Harry Potter." Before anything else could be said he briskly walked away.

A/N Hope you guys liked that. Read, review and stay cool.


	2. Malfoy Manor

A/N. As you can see I am going to continue with this. The hardest chapter, or story that I have ever had to write was this one. Mainly because I wrote it about 7 times and each time it didn't really feel right. However I finaly have something that I am very proud of, and I think that this is one of the best things I have ever written. I hope you think so too. This will be a chaptered story so this is not the last chapter, don't worry about that. There is mention of rape, and referance to it. I'm hoping to make this ficdark, very real and emotional-maybe we'll see how it goes, and full of action. The general setting for this story and Predator is the same. A while ago(in a review)someone mentioned something about Harry going to Azkaban in Predator, well in the next chapter of this story you might find out whats going on in Azkaban. You mightbe able to pick out clues and stuff like that relating from one story to another, although I won't make them the same, there will be plenty of twists and surprises in each, I'm just talking about the general setting. I do read all the reviews I get, and I do take comments seriously, so if you want to see something put it in the review and if it fits I'll put it in. I guess thats it for now. Enjoy.

Ron sat in Madam Forisques café deep in though, or rather depression. He didn't how, but his sister was now in the hands of death eater, being raped, beaten, laughed at, he had tried to go and save her but everyone stopped him. He knew where they were taking her, and so did everyone else. Grimane bar, some of the most sick and ferocious death eater came by there, if he went in then he'd die, anyone that had ever tried to attack that place had died. For the sake of his mother he didn't go, he just couldn't put through more pain.

"It'll be okay lad." Said Hagrid patting Ron gently on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about your sister Mr. Weasley, she'll be back in the next fifteen minutes." Said a strange voice.

Ron looked up. "How can you say that?"

"Lets just say I have a good feeling about this."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked standing up to confront this stranger.

"Jason Bourne, and you must be Hermione." Jason answered.

Hagrid nearly had a heart attack. "Jason…My god! Haha. I guess since you're here everything has gone well. Damn, death eaters don't stand a blood chance do they?" Hagrid yelled out in joy, giving Jason a bone crushing pat on the back."

"Yes everything has gone to plan, and no they don't stand a chance in hell. Probably won't even know what killed them." Jason replied with a grin.

"Hagrid who is this?" Luna asked, still holding her husbands arm in comfort.

"This is Jason Bourne. He…" Hagrid didn't get to finish his sentence as twelve scantily clad women apparated into the café.

There was commotion everywhere. Ron was hugging his sister, people were helping the girls up and making sure they were okay, others cheered and ran off to tell the good news to others. It was confusion and commotion, but it was cheerful and happy.

In the middle of it Ginny got finally got to Hermione. "He's alive, Harry, he's the one that saved us. Hermione Harry is back, he isn't dead!"

"Are you serious!"

"Yes I am! Isn't it wonderful!"

"Harry…" Hermione felt slightly dizzy and went to sit down.

Hagrid came up to her after the commotion had died down and everyone had settled back down and went on their ways.

Hermione had a weird look on her face, a look of happiness but yet confusion and anger. Deciding that telling her the truth would be the easiest Hagrid began to explain as much as he could. "Only four people knew about this." He began. "Dumbledore, Harry, Jason Bourne, and myself. Harry has been trained to become an elite assassin. Never even knew they existed. Apparently, they are trained in all forms of death dealing, if you will. Don't stand out in any way, blood efficient at what they do, and never fail. Least that's what I herd from Dumbledore."

"But why wasn't I told? You could have at least told me." Hermione said quietly in hurt manner.

"The last person we could tell is you, and Ron." Hagrid added in. "If we wanted the plan to succeed the least amount of people would have to be involved, and anyone would have been able to tell by you if he really was dead or not. You and Ron would have had to act as natural as possible, and Dumbledore decided that if you really believed then anyone would believe because of you. Do you understand?"

"I do, it had to be done. Sacrifices have to be made." Hermione said softly

"Ey…they do lass, they do indeed. But he's back now and everything will be okay. I suspect we'll see a lot of surprises out of him."

"Do you know where he has been?"

"No, not even Dumbledore knows, after Dumbledore got Harry to Jason's he left immediately and didn't know where Harry was or what he was doing, other then being trained."

"Well then lets get back to the castle, it is my Birthday you know, we've got a party at the Weasleys and everyone is invited." Hermione stood up cheerfully.

Around 6:00pm that same day.

It was a party all right, over sixty people crowded into the Weasleys house, it was much bigger now, and could easily be called a mansion actually. Dumbledore and Jason arrived quiet late, Jason filling Dumbledore in on what had happened and any other important details.

Like any self-respecting assassin Jason didn't stand from the crowd at all, and actually most people didn't even know that he was somehow associated with Harry Potter. He got along with Arthur Weasley formidably, Arthur wanting to know as much as he could about muggle things and Jason about magic things, needless to say they quickly became good friends. Ginny was thankfully all right and showed no signs of any physical or mental damage, she had only been held in captivity for around four hours, the other girls weren't as lucky, they were still recuperating from various injuries in Hogwarts medical wing. Hermione was in a way in the worst shape. It had taken her an hour and a half to get ready, and she was running to the door every time someone knocked, which was quite a lot.

And so the party was booming in celebration, Hermione Granger's birthday and the return of the Phoenix as some began to call it. The whole wizarding populace didn't know about Harry's return, only relatively few knew, the ones at Hermione's party were the only ones really.

A black Honda RC51 sports bike stopped on the stone road in Hogsmead, Hogwarts castle looking magnificent against the sunset in the background. The rider pulled out a cell phone from his heavy cloak and thumbed the glowing buttons.

Jason's phone suddenly rang as he was telling Arthur about motorbikes and how he could never get Harry to wear his helmet. "Hello?"

"Hey, its me."

"Good to hear from ya. How did everything go?"

"Just like I planned."

"Good. Where are you? Your little lady friend is going crazy waiting for you."

A small grin formed on Harry's face. "Well I'm in Hogsmead, do you want to tell me how to get to where ever you guys are celebrating Hermione's birthday."

"Sure, I'll just send you my signal and you trace me." Jason replied entering a code on his cell phone that once entered would send Harry's GPS system his location directly.

"Okay I got it, see you in a bit." Harry checked the GPS on his cell.

A couple minutes later Harry pulled up to the Weasley's house, automatically assessing the house's entryways and possible routes of escape. He thought about knocking but decided against it, he wasn't in the mood to be rushed by crowd people, instead he quietly made his way inside. He hung up his cloak in the closet revealing beige pants a black t-shirt and two SMGs in their holsters.

Following his stomach Harry went straight for the kitchen, he was hungry and knew that the best way to get fed was to go to Mrs. Weasley. Unsurprisingly he found her in the kitchen putting the finishing touches up something she was making.

"Mr. Weasley can I have something to snack on? I haven't eaten since this morning." Harry asked casually.

"Oh sure help yourself dear." She replied not taking her eyes off of what she was preparing and therefore not noticing whom she was talking to.

Spotting some dishes and a Cesar salad Harry went to help himself. Meanwhile Hermione came in to the kitchen from behind Harry and asked Mr. Weasley the same thing that Harry had asked and got the same response. Spotting some dishes and a Cesar salad Hermione went over to help herself.

"Minding giving me some?" She asked the man who was loading up his plate. She didn't know what, but there was something different and yet similar about him.

"Sure." Harry replied to the strikingly beautiful woman beside him. Her hair was a wavy brown and she wore a bright yellow sleeveless turtleneck sweater with low cut black skirt. She had the perfect amount of make up on and sparkling diamond earrings.

"Nice party." Harry began.

"Ya I know. The Weasleys organized the whole thing."

"They're great people."

"Tell me about it, they're like family to me."

"The twins still pulling pranks?" Harry asked

"More then ever now. Don't touch the canary creams, them make you grow things for a good ten minutes." Hermione answered with a chuckle.

Jason who stood in the door way couldn't help but laugh at the pair. "Either of you know who the other is?" He asked. A large goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Huh?"

"Leave me alone Bourne, I'm hungry." Harry said, not paying much attention to Jason.

"Well I know who this is." Hermione said looking at Harry.

Harry caught the meaning of the look. "Harry."

"Hermione." Hermione replied.

Then something clicked. "Oh my god! HARRY!" Hermione threw herself at Harry knocking him down and sending them crashing to the floor.

The pair rolled around on the floor, Hermione screaming in excitement. The two stopped after a couple minutes, Hermione straddling Harry and panting slightly in an erotic fashion.

In a heart beat Hermione got off of Harry, blushing deeply, Harry quickly got up off the floor himself. "Happy Birthday." Harry said taking a dark blue velvet box out of his pocket and presenting it to Hermione.

Carefully Hermione opened the box. Inside there were three diamonds arranged vertically, the bottom one the biggest with the smallest one attached to a golden chain. " Oh my…Harry, thank you so much." Hermione said, carefully putting on the necklace.

Molly Weasley was crying, she couldn't believe that she was actually seeing Harry. He was like a son to her, seeing him alive, and with the woman he was destined to spend the rest of his life with, she couldn't have been happier.

"Well at least you're not starving that's for sure. You'll need a lot more then salad to keep kickin though." She said looking Harry over. He sure had grown, if only she knew into what…

"And what is it exactly that's keeping us from eating? Everything looks fine to me." Jason motioned to the large dinner table across the hall from the kitchen.

"Nothing actually, I'm quiet done now. Guess I should go and call everyone, make yourselves comfortable dears." Said Mr. Weasley walking off to call everyone to the table.

After getting seated at the table Harry and Hermione launched into a large discussion of what Harry had done and what Hermione had done while the two were apart. The two didn't even notice all the guests coming in and taking seats. Subconsciously they put food on their plate, well onto one plate, that they both ate out of. The pair was in a blissful world of their own, no one seemed to notice too much, and each rapped up in chatter. Then, SHE called.

"Shit…" Harry said dreadfully, checking who was calling him. "Here" He handed the cell over to Hermione. "Answer it, and act natural."

"Okay." Hermione said a little unsure about why Harry would want her to answer his phone. "Hello."

"Who is this?" Asked a testy feminine voice on the other end.

"Hermione. Who is this?"

"Ugh…you're British…Put Harry on the line NOW!" The woman commanded.

Hermione handed the phone over to Harry, looking puzzled to say the least.

"Hello." Harry said in a very relaxed sort of way.

"Harry?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Marry-Jane. Or did you forget while you were fucking that whore?" She was really pissed now.

"Why should you care who I sleep with? WE broke up two weeks ago." Harry said defensively.

"But, but I still have feelings for you, and I know that you love me too." Marry-Jane sounded very hurt and innocent now.

"Ya…no. Listen, I don't like you, I never really like you that much, and you don't like or love me. Now get over it." Harry said rather harshly

"Well FUCK YOU and your little bitch!" She screamed.

Harry just hung up the phone and put it away. The entire room was silent, Harry decided to quickly explain himself and apologize for interrupting everyone. "Sorry everyone, ex-girlfriend."

When everyone remained quiet Harry realized that it was because they finally recognized him.

"Ya… I'm back. Sorry for fooling everyone with a fake death and all, had to be done though." Harry said after a few tense seconds.

Ron got up, not saying a word and walked around the table to where Harry was, trying to decide weather to punch him or not. Harry got up as well, bracing himself for a blow in the face. It didn't come.

"Hahaha. I knew it! I knew that you weren't dead, ain't no fire gonna kill you." Ron hugged Harry in a brotherly fashion.

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and began applauding. The trio was finally back together.

Later that afternoon, when all the guests had gone and only the Order remained behind the final plan was sprung into motion. Professor Dumbledore began telling everyone of the plan he had made and what had happened, however everything he said was lye. Everyone, including the deatheater that was impersonating Hermione believed him.

The truth was that Harry and Jason had been in constant contact with Dumbledore for a full month. It started after deatheaters captured Hermione, a day later she had escaped miraculously unharmed and unscathed. Then she did things that she would never really do, forget peoples names, not know where some things were, had slightly different interests and other such notable and yet unnoticeable things. Luckily Jason contacted Dumbledore and told him that Harry's training was over. The two came to Hogwarts one night and the three of them planned out the next few weeks. Harry wanted to go into Voldemort's castle with more explosives and firepower then a sane man should carry, needless to say he would have to wait. The thing that sealed the truth about Hermione not being Hermione was when she didn't recognize him that night and when he didn't feel that it was really, he didn't melt under her gaze or want to shag her senseless. Mary-Jane was even part of the plan, she was in fact Harry's ex girlfriend, but they broke up because the two felt that they were not meant to be together and that they should just remain friends. She was the only muggle other then Jason that Harry ever told the truth about himself. She was glad to help Harry when he asked, her performance that night was perfect. The most expensive thing in the necklace that Harry gave 'Hermione' was the tracking device, it sent signals to certain computers with its location via satellite, Harry's bike and palm pilot both had receivers, Jason had one, and Dumbledore did as well. It was Dumbledore's job now to get the death eater to go to where Hermione really was, the aged wizard was doing a spectacular job.

Later that night 'Hermione' said that she wasn't feeling very well and was going to go home, that's when everyone decided that they might as well leave too, the night had just begun and not too many people would sleep that night.

"Sir!" A deatheater knocked at Draco Malfoy's door.

"Come in."

"Jasmine is here. She says that Harry is back and that everyone is buying her act."

"Excellent. What is she doing now?" Inquired Malfoy.

"She is integrating the mudblood for information sir."

"Very well then, keep me informed of anything unusual understand?"

"Yes sir." Acknowledged the death eater.

"Tell me what I want to know NOW!" Screamed Jasmine.

"I won't tell you anything" Spat Hermione, her face a mat of dirt and dried blood.

"Would you like me to call in Samson? He enjoyed fucking you last time. Did you like it?" Her voice dripped with evil.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, and then said quietly. " Please don't. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Good. Now then, tell me everything about Harry. And if you don't tell me the truth…then you'll be seeing a lot more of Samson."

And so Hermione began telling Jasmine everything she knew about Harry, the memories bringing a smile to her lips and some small measure of joy.

"Thank you mudblood. I'll make sure to tell you how he fucks my brains out."

"Something doesn't feel right." Said one of the deatheaters guarding the front gate to Malfoy's manor.

"You and your feelings." Commented his friend. "Its probably the turkey you had, I told you not to eat it."

The first deatheater laughed. "Probably, it was a mighty fine turkey though." Spotting a figure running towards them he called out. "Hey! Who are you?"

Stopping just in front of them the figure motioned them closer. "There is an attack about to start on this place."

"What? There ain't nothing that can attack us."

"That where your wrong." Harry whispered. In a split second the two guards were dead, their necks slashed with combat knives.

Making his way around the manor was like a walk in the park. No censors that could catch him, no cameras and any person that he came across were dead before they knew it. Harry took great care in placing high explosives around the manor, he couldn't carry that much because he was aiming for stealth on the mission, so everything had to be placed just right. Finally he made his way down to the dungeons where the prisoners were kept, and his ultimate goal. Hermione. The two guards at the door were easily taken care of, Harry was becoming very disappointed that no one had actually posed a challenge to him.

"Samson! Please NO!" Cried Hermione as the large ugly deatheater advanced upon her.

"I enjoyed you the first time. And I am going to enjoy you again." He said, an icy chill in voice as he threw her against the wall. "And here is the best part about it. You can't do anything."

"Crusio." Said an utterly enraged and at the moment evil voice.

Samson fell to the floor, writhing in pain. The pain, it was worse then what Lord Voldemort had done to him, much worse. A sharp kick landed on his face, breaking his jaw so that he could only mule and slurp out pathetic sounds.

"Your face is broken, you would die of blood loss or insanity were it not for the fact that within an hour this place will be a pile of rubble. Consider this your lucky day." Said the dark figure that now stood over him. Turning his attention to Hermione he said in a tender and loving voice. "Come with me, I won't hurt you. I've already released the others, they are waiting at the entrance to the dungeons for us."

"I-I think he broke my ankle, I can't walk." Hermione stuttered.

"I'll carry you." Said Harry, gently picking her up and carrying her outside.

The rather large group of prisoners made their way out of the manor as silently as they could, thankfully all the guards on duty were now dead.

The last thing that Hermione Granger saw before she became unconscious were two emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scare, illuminated by the fiery explosion of Malfoy Manor.

Jasmine flooed into her room at Hogwarts, in the form of Hermione Granger of course.

"You're good. But I'm better." Said a voice from the door. She was shot twice, once in the head and once in the heart.

Jason Bourne left to tell Albus Dumbledore that the imposter Hermione was now dead.


	3. Coming Home

A/N. Well I was sitting here, feeling bored and decided to write another chapter. Assassin is no longer paused but resumed. I would like to thank all of the fans who have not lost touch. I am very free and open to any ideas that you may have so feel free to add something in a review or email me, more times then not I do add in your ideas, so you can actually greatly influence what happens in this story. Basically its like this, if you want me to get another chapter out faster give me some ideas to mix in with my own and some others and the chapter will come faster and with better quality then if you guys did not give any input. That being said, enjoy. Also I really do need some ideas for this one, something concrete to go on.

Coming Home

It burned, all of it burned. Lucias Malfoy watched his son's castle like mansion burn; it's once proud and powerful form now lay in ruins, sending ash and smoke clawing at the night sky like burned black fingers clawing for life out of devastation. For the first time in five years someone had dared to attack His loyal subjects, and not just any loyal subjects, His most loyal… That someone would pay very dearly… No one killed his son and got away with it, and dare he say it, kill The next Lord. Malfoy, he had a future ahead of him, a future of power, rule and domination.

Harry Potter and Jason Bourne slowly walked along the calm peaceful lakeshore, birds chirped from the nearby forest and something skittered just underneath the glossy surface of the water. They were discussing the next stage of their plan, well more like arguing.

"Just let me blow all those fuckers to hell." Harry fumed.

"And how exactly do you plan on leveling a fortress? Its built in the middle of a town, and whoever designed and placed it did their homework; this fortress is not easily accessible, it has three access points, all of them heavily guarded. Okay, so you get a couple of the nicest ALARMMs you can find – if you can find and get them. Then you fire them off and knock down a couple towers or put some nice holes in the thing. Then what? You'll have a few thousand deatheaters breathing down your neck in minutes, and for a fortress the size of a moderately sized city a few portable missiles aren't going to do shit. And do you really think that if you do damage the fortress substantially, somehow, in some way, that they aren't ready to repair it? These are wizards and from what I've seen repairs are done a lot faster and better then us muggles can. C'mon Harry you're just pissed, angry and emotional and it IS clouding your judgment, before I even checked that place out I didn't even know dragons actually existed. Even if you do kill Voldemort at this stage someone is bound to take over and continue on with a vengeance." Jason reasoned.

Harry wanted to say "Let me nuke the fucking thing." But he had to admit Jason was right, even if he did manage to kill Voldemort someone might take his place and then they'd still be dealing with a potentially much larger problem, a bunch of crazed suicidal deatheaters wanting nothing but revenge for their lord's death. After taking a few deep breaths Harry replied. "What do you suggest?"

"I talked to a friend of mine from the CIA and she put me in contact with an expert on large scale guerilla warfare. What he told me is that if you can knock out the leaders in an army fast enough the army will start falling apart. The way I see it we don't have the resources for an all out attack on anything worth attacking, we're lacking raw numbers needed for a victory, the moral will be there when people find out you're back but moral isn't going to fire off spells or bullets. So what we need to do is weaken the command structure so that it collapses, as soon as the command structure is gone you're left with a bunch of people with no direction and disputes for who gets promoted. Once Voldemorts chain of command is gone he will be left with a big army but with no effective way to communicate and manage them. As soon as that happens you kill Voldemort. With no one to take over, his army will collapse in on its self, or at least be disorganized and otherwise weak allowing our forces to clean them up with relative ease, or at least have a chance at winning." Jason explained.

"Okay, any idea on who to kill first?" Harry asked, agreeing with Jason's plan now that he had calmed down.

"Not yet, but Dumbledore told me that our spies should be coming in with the latest intel within the next few days, when they do we'll know more about what we're up against and how to deal with things, until then we just sit tight." Jason told him. "But now we have to go down to the great hall, Remus told me they were holding a weekly summary session of some sort, said it would be interesting. And everyone wants to see the legendary Harry Potter." Jason joked, emphasizing the word Legendary.

"I don't think so, not yet at least." Harry said, pulling out his invisibility cloak from a small backpack.

"Whatever you say Mr. Hero." Replied Jason, picking up the pace as they turned to head up to the castle.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked about, at first she didn't know where she was but once she regained her composure she realized that she was at the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"Good morning dear." Said the friendly voice of Albus Dumbledore who sat on a nearby chair reading a book.

"Good morning…Um, who…how…Harry!" Hermione began to mumble as memories from the night before surfaced.

"First off, madam Pomfray has healed your ankle so you can walk and has given you a potion that re-grew any hair you may have lost. Secondly Mr. Potter saved you and yes he is very much alive and…firing. The other prisoners that were alive have been freed and are in good health right now. Jasmine did not do anything foul with your body while she impersonated you, she did a rather good job actually, I was quiet impressed." Dumbledore answered, anticipating any of the obvious questions she would ask.

Hermione smiled and fell back into her bed, and that's when a question formulated itself. If Harry survived the fire why didn't he show himself, to her at least? Seaming to read her mind Dumbledore said in a somewhat cautious manner. "Before we get on the subject of how Mr. Potter survived the fire that killed him, I would like to inform you that there is an invisible barrier between us, protecting me from harm." At this Hermione's interest was peaked.

"Yes Professor how is it that Harry is alive?" Hermione asked as she got out of bed and stood up, subconsciously searching for her wand.

"Well you see the fire was staged and the Dursley's memory modified. To make things seem real we needed everyone's reaction to be perfect and so only four people knew about this. Hagrid, Jason Bourne, Harry of course and myself. I am sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused." Dumbledore apologized

"Inconvenience." Hermione said in a tone that meant she was far worse then angry, it was calm and yet forcefully loud at the same time. "An inconvenience is what you're going to have as soon as I get changed and get my wand from Madam Promfray. That will be an inconvenience." She threatened. People had made her take therapy to get over the loss, she had even written a book expressing her emotions and love for Harry Potter, she had done so many things to try and get over him, but alas she could not. And so she had felt as though a part of her had been missing the whole time, a part of her soul that would never be replaced. But now he was back, playing the hero and the missing part of her soul came back with him. Suddenly Dumbledore became the last thing on her mind as she realized that she would have to see Harry, how would he look? What would he be like? Would they still be as close as they always were? Would they just become friends? A thousand questions raced through her mind.

Luckily madam Pomfray came in and ushered her to a dressing room, telling her "One step at a time." She too seamed to realize what was starting to bother her.

When she was done she found Dumbledore waiting for her outside of the dressing room, an apologetic look on his face. "I am sorry Miss Granger" He apologized. "It was the only sure way to do things. I ask one thing and one thing only."

"Yes and what may that be?" She asked, still furious at him.

"That I receive my punishments, whatever they maybe tomorrow. If that is you still wish to give them." He said.

Well she could wait a day; he must have had a good reason for almost destroying her emotionally, and if he didn't…Inconvenience would plague him. "Okay." She replied.

"Excellent, now then I must inform you that today is Friday." He reminded her.

"Oh no!" Every Friday the teachers would gather all of the students, whom there were not much of and bring together all of the things that they had learned that weak into one class, like utilizing transfiguration for defensive or herbological purposes.

"You don't have to come down and teach, but the kids would feel better if they knew their favorite teacher was okay." Dumbledore explained. Hermione had become one of the favorite teachers at Hogwarts by far, a lot of it had to do with the closer relationship she shared with the Harry Potter who was now almost a legend. Everyone had read her book about what she experienced and once they found out about the real Harry Potter they absolutely loved him, his heroism, charm and sheer dumb luck coupled with very powerful latent magical abilities.

"No its okay, I will. Have they started yet?" She asked.

"They just started I believe." Said Professor Dumbledore.

Well she could stop help out a bit and then go looking for Harry, besides she was still very nervous about meeting him, perhaps teaching would calm her down a bit.

Upon reaching the great hall she saw that everyone was already there, not more than a hundred and fifty kids or so in total, and as soon as she came in was greeted with hugs and claps. "Yes I'm fine, and I missed you all terribly, not giving you any homework really bummed me out." She responded.

After a few moments Remus cleared his throat. "Ehem, now if we could please get back to the work at hand, or lack there of. Now then it seems that our guest has arrived, if you would all please welcome Mr. Bourne just as you did Miss Granger." Remus instructed.

Jason was not greeted like Hermione, but non-the less he was very welcome. As soon as the noise died down a bit a third year student blurreted out. "Are you the one who taught Harry Potter while he pretended to be dead?" The news of Harry's return traveled amazingly fast and so Jason wasn't at all surprised by the question.

"Yes I am." He answered.

"How much stronger is Harry Potter then you are, you must be pretty strong to have taught The Harry Potter?" Asked the same young boy.

"Well that is a hard question to answer, however I would say that what I lack in natural abilities I gain in experience. I must say though Mr. Potter is a very gifted apprentice, but not the most experienced." The answer was very true, Harry had excelled in everything he taught him, Jason figured it was probably due to him wanting to get back to his fight, and to his people and loved ones, that drove him so much to succeed and improve. But then there was the other side to the coin, Harry was twenty-five while Jason was more along the lines of fifty-five and much more experienced and knowledgeable. In the world of professional assassination experience and knowledge were sometimes more powerful then ability.

"What did you teach him?" This question came from Hermione. "And I want you to say the absolute truth, don't with hold anything or else."

"I taught him how to become an assassin. How to manipulate the environment and people around him, how to gain access to anything, how to detect, track, stay hidden, unseen, unheard and finally how to kill with any sort of weapon, be it a digital infrared sniper rifle or a pen. And I must say he has met and surpassed all of my expectations, he can kill someone with a tea cup." Jason told the room, adding in the last part with a good deal or mirth, astonishingly it was true.

Beside him, barely a whisper he heard. "You seemed rather surprised that day." To which Jason couldn't help but smile.

"Everyone you will have time to ask Mr. Bourne all the questions you want, but for now lets show him some magic. If would try to perform the Petronus charm." Remus instructed.

The room erupted in shouts of _Expecto Petronum_. Understandably the younger kids couldn't quiet get it, and none of the older ones produced corporeal ones either, but they were getting there, slowly but steadily.

"If I could point something out." Hermione called out, stopping the exercise. "You need to make sure to keep your wand steady and firm." Hermione pointed out. "And really put everything you have into the spell, remember it is very difficult and requires a lot of concentration so don't be discouraged if you don't get it at first."

"Wait you have to use a wand for that spell?" Jason asked in mock surprise.

"Yes of course you do, how else would you do it?" Hermione asked, the class turning to look at Jason.

"Well when this guy does it he never uses a wand. Why's that?" He asked, pointing to seemingly thin air.

"Because I don't have to use a wand." Replied Harry, audible to everyone in the great hall. Partly because his cover was blown and mainly because he wanted to talk to Hermione, Harry unleashed a perfect petronus, a silvery white stage erupted from what appeared to be thin air and ran around the room, bathing everyone in soft radiant white light. Taking off his invisibility cloak Harry said. "And that is wand less magic, and you knew perfectly well that I don't have to use a wand and why." Harry said turning to Jason.

Jason merely shrugged. "I couldn't help myself, besides you're the expert on this spell, teach the kids how to do it properly."

"Actually lets try the Firivilus spell, shall we?" Hermione announced, pointing her wand at Harry and mutter the spell. Needless to say the spell worked perfectly as Harry flew back a few feet and hit the wall rather hard. "Oh my god!" Her mood swing instantly gone Hermione ran over to Harry who was having trouble standing up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Harry please be okay." Hermione sobbed running over to help him up.

"Good to see you too Hermione." Harry said gruffly, he felt like he had been hit with stun gun on the chest, but at the same time he didn't care all that matter was that Hermione was there.

As Harry and Hermione hugged and in Hermione's case cried the students in the room looked on in awed silence, although Harry didn't know, or realize it he was like a super hero to them, someone who could do no wrong and who would triumph over evil, he was a legend made manifest.


	4. Hacking and Tracking

Hacking and Tracking

After a substantial amount of meeting, greeting, handshaking, back patting and the like Harry and Hermione finally managed to break away from the mob of students and teachers. They had managed to make their away into an empty classroom, listening intently for the sounds of anyone possibly following them.

"Going to Hogsmead for a couple Butterbeers might not be the best idea." Hermione said lightly, not daring to take her eyes off Harry. How he had changed, the scrawny little boy had become a man, his face, his arms, his body and she was sure that _other_ things were quiet as exceptional. He had replaced his glasses with contacts that seemed to give his eyes a sort of new gleam, whether it was contacts or not she really didn't care.

Harry was having some very similar thoughts, thoughts that threatened to overtake his imagination and then make themselves known. He was a guy who loved the girl in front of him, the said girl happened to be perfect. Literally, perfect, and so naturally his brain started imagining what lay beneath all those layers of cloths.

Thankfully for both of them neither noticed the others look.

"Any ideas on where we could go?" Harry finally asked.

"Not anywhere comfortable." Hermione said looking around.

"Wait!" Harry had a look of realization on his face, as if he had found the answer to the meaning of life. "Take your robes off."

"…Harry?" A smile played at the corner of her lips.

It took him a second to realize what he had said. "No no." He laughed awkwardly, to which her mischievous smile faded. "Take of your Hogwarts stuff, we'll get a coffee in London or something, go away muggle style."

"Oh ok." Hermione replied in realization. She took off her robes, and gingerly took off her sweater that revealed a white shirt, which she unbuttoned a bit from the top, and patted down the usual Hogwarts skirt, she wanted to look presentable in public.

"There we go. That look good?" She asked.

Harry just stood there for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing like fish out of water. "Good." He managed through a tense gulp and painfully tore his eyes away from her.

They had used every secret shortcut imaginable to get to Harry's new room. Upon arrival Harry opened a closet that was magical connected to another one in a muggle apartment.

They took their time strolling the streets of London, barely taking their eyes of each other. As they walked they would 'accidentally' bump or touch the other's hand. At some coffee shop, neither cared to notice the name, Harry opened every door, paid for everything, tucked in her chair, and effectively fussed around her.

The shop's owner, a plump elderly woman shook her head at the two. Poor boy had put salt in coffee and the girl did so as well, at least they didn't notice. When Harry came to pay for the drinks she told him that he had already paid. At the confused look on his face she laughed and sent him on his way. Young love, so carefree.

Harry and Hermione lounged around at a local park; Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around Hermione as the sun went down and it grew a little chilly. And Hermione snuggled in closer.

"Guess we should get back, it's getting pretty late." Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Okay, but I'm hungry." Harry's stomach growled.

Laughing Hermione mocked. "Awe hungry Harry."

"Well its all the muscle that's need food you know?" Harry reasoned jokingly.

"Oh really, and what muscle might that be?"

"Well this muscle."

"I don't see anything, sure it feels like you 'might' have something."

"Well that's because I've got some cloths on."

"Well maybe you should take some off."

"Well maybe I will."

"Okay then you will."

"But not right now, I'm hungry." And Harry started off towards a nearby Subway.

"Men." Hermione muttered, following him.

"Can't believe that you of all people don't know what makes men happy. With all the books you read you'd think that at least one of them would mention men plus food equals happy." Harry said in mock shame.

"I'm wearing a thong. Does that make you happy?" Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have said that, but damn it, it was time that she be happy, and her needs and wants be looked after. Harry had been gone for eight years with the alibi of being dead, which alone had nearly killed her. With Harry's supposed death Voldemort had gone on a rampage and everything literally went to hell rather quickly. Basically eight years of her life been miserable, and now it had all changed. Harry was back. And if he felt the same way that she did, which she was pretty sure he did then why not jump in and finally have some fun?

"Oh but it does my dear Hermione it does. However unlike food I can't really do anything about your thong, it's just there and my imagination runs wild. However with food I am about to order a delicious sub sandwich, which after satisfying my body's need for nourishment will then be able to completely and utterly focus on your thong." Harry said in a very professor like tone.

"And so another piece of the male psyche unravels itself." They looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing. Under the laughter there was a gentle and quiet obvious want that both picked up but did not admit to the other and show any sign that they did.

"You wanna take these to go?" Hermione asked as they ordered their food. "The apartment is just around the corner."

"Sure thing."

Unfortunately the apartment was not around the corner, but around the other side of town. Harry had only been in London for a mere few weeks and so wasn't much better off then Hermione. After an hour and a half of walking around they finally agreed to take a taxi, why they hadn't done that in the first place is something no one can really understand. It was midnight by the time they had arrived at Hogwarts and everyone was asleep. As if by some sort of instinct they both made their way up to the Gryffindor common room, and shared the last half a sandwich and coke. With the fire crackling merrily, themselves tired from all the walking, talking and playing around with each other … but not in that sort of way, not yet anyway, the couch simply offered a very nice place to fall asleep at. Hermione had subconsciously transfigured a blanket for herself and had fallen asleep on Harry who didn't mind at all and fell asleep seconds after her with a big smile on his. That is how they were found the next day.

A sixth year girl flew into Professor McGonagall office and rapped on the door.

"Yes what is Miss. Floran?" Professor McGonagall asked, a stack of parchment in her hands.

"There is someone in the common room sleeping with Miss Granger and we don't know what to do! They could be you know…"

Immediately she stormed up to the tower, the small stack of parchment clasped in her hand. She would have thought that at least one of the two would have had some sense left, and really in Gryffindor tower of all places with students around! Sure they were a little quick at it, but that wasn't entirely unexpected, but in such a public place, had they lost all dignity!

The students in the common room were deathly quiet, that's why when Hermione blissfully woke up she didn't hear a thing. She knew where she was, and she knew whose arms were rapped around her, and it was the best feeling ever.

Harry had never been happier, the women of his dreams was lying next to him in a very confined space, her smell was intoxicating, the feeling like a drug.

"POTTER! GRANGER!" A very angry voice yelled.

Both pairs of eyes flew open in shock and saw the large gathering of students and a very angry Professor. Hermione instantly flew off of Harry as they both began their excuses.

"Its not what it looks like Professor." Hermione said taking the blanket off and showing that she was fully clothed, although a few buttons on her shirt had undone themselves and a black bra hinted at its presence. Harry's shirt had somehow come off during the night, his hair was messy, as was Hermione's. Basically it looked like a lot more then a simple nap.

"Miss Granger button up your shirt immediately, and Potter put a shirt on." McGonagall commanded.

"I uh…Oh…oops." Hermione blushed and did as instructed, sneaking a glance over at Harry.

Harry had a gotten a rather generous view from his angle, a fact that was noted by the Professor. "Potter! Eyes off Granger and put your shirt on. That goes for you two Missy."

The Professor really was furious with them. "Come with me." She ordered once they were more or less presentable. They followed without a word like two scared first years, glancing at each other and trying to think of a way out of their situation.

Instead of leading them to her office or Dumbledore's she instead led them in another direction, to a large meeting room full of people.

"Found them." Professor McGonagall announced as she burst through the door to a large assembled group of people. Harry and Hermione followed after her and took the last two seats left.

Through the silence Harry noted that it seemed like anyone who was anyone was here, it was the meeting that they were supposed to have in order to discuss further plans.

"Didn't waste anytime did ya?" Said Jason much too loudly for the silent room.

"We didn't and look whose talking." Harry retorted.

"Damn it." Jason swore and tossed some money to the Weasley twins.

"We win."

"Once again as always." They sang.

"Ehem." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We will assume that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are late simply because they are tired."

"Anyone would be if they had to make up for eight years of bed tumbling fun." Joked George.

"Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore scolded. Dumbledore began once again. "Now then we have finally been able to track down the Deatheater responsible for the staging of muggle world operations. Unfortunately we have only been able to find out his apartment, past that we haven't been able to successfully track him as our muggle tracking capabilities are limited in London without him know that we were onto him."

It seemed that Dumbledore had already told everyone all about Harry and what had happened. The Daily Prophet on the table was partly proof of that. An old picture of Harry dominated the front page with the title "A Phoenix Reborn." He didn't have a chance to read much else as Dumbledore addressed Jason and himself.

"Don't look at me, I taught him and he improved on it, I'm just the councilor now." Jason said.

"Address?" Harry asked getting down to business.

"257 Oxford. Looks to be the fifth floor."

"When does he usually arrive?"

"At around twelve thirty or so."

"He'll be dead by one. I just need something from you guys. Is there any way that you can block apparating?" Harry asked. This was the one thing that was crucial, he could simple blow him away, or he could talk to him, gain some information and then blow him away. It all depended on whether or not it was possible to stop him from apparating.

"Ah right there is." The twins exclaimed.

"Dumbledore mentioned your request a few months ago."

"Without telling us it was you."

"But now we know better."

"Naturally."

"So anyway we've got it, although it has limitations."

They pulled out two wooden blocks from a bag beside their chairs. The bigger one was simple faded green about the size of a regular brick. The other was pitch black and a quarter the size.

"This big one will cut off all apparating within a kilometer's radius and the small one tells you how many charges you have left."

"To turn the block on just tap it with this rhythm." They showed the simple tapping rhythm.

"Once on it will stop about five apparating attempts."

"The small block will glow with a number on how many attempts are left."

"Simple as that." The twins beamed proudly.

They tossed the blocks over to Harry. "Okay then, we'll see you all in two hours." Harry said giving Hermione's hand a soft squeeze and a nod to Ron as he and Jason left the meeting room before anyone could say anything.

"This brings back memories." Jason said as they made their way up to a special room that held all of their toys. "Hey you go get changed, I'll get your stuff, I want to give you something special for this one." Jason said with a grin.

The room was lined with all sorts of weapons, from small pistols to mini guns that could easy chew through a tank, and then there were the Sniper rifles. One of them was in a special black brief case. "You served me well." He said admiringly.

Harry was back fifteen minutes later, refreshed and ready to go. He walked into the room to find Jason handling a sniper rifle. "Is that the one you used with Pamela Landy?"

"Yep, same one. Might as well make a tradition out of it." Jason said putting the rifle back into the case.

"Damn. I can only imagine what went on in that room. I bet you half the people in there shit themselves."

"Wouldn't be surprised."

"Okay so this is the address where the guy is supposed to come from." Harry scanned a digital map of London. "And this is our apartment. Well that just a few blocks away."

"Have fun." Jason called as Harry walked through a closet at the far end of the room.

Vander Valentine. Voldemort's right hand man on muggle affairs, he controlled everything and simply reported to Voldemort. Valentine was in an elite group of Deatheaters, one of the top three including Malfoy and Wormtail. Valentine was attractive and smart, and he knew it. A womanizer and a drug addict, he lived the high life ruthlessly killing anyone and anything for the slightest of transgression. A financial firm was his cover through which he owned a few docks and trafficked cocaine from South America, a business that was very much aided through the use of magic. It was because of him that drug use reached epidemic proportions in London, it was he who caused government revolutions and it was he was about to become the prime minister of England and then naturally its Dictator. Voldemort wanted to control the world, but he didn't want to be involved in controlling the muggle world directly, Valentine wanted to control the world from the muggle or magical. This suited him perfectly and assured Voldemort that he would never under any circumstances turn, so far he had never been punished.

He had just come back from a meeting with a very agitated Voldemort. Potter was back. Since they didn't know where Potter was hiding out exactly the fact that he would be in muggle disguise was a probable one by all accounts. Voldemort had personally instructed him to find Potter and spare no expense, no creature. Valentine was delighted with the new challenge and had asked Voldemort if he would come and inspect some things that he was working on, his subordinates were already in the boardroom getting things ready.

Not far down the street a black BMW M5 parked on the shoulder. There was nothing special about the car on the outside except nice performance tires and exhaust, but inside the car everything was a whole lot different. The duel turbo engine pumped out a staggering seven hundred horsepower to a modified six speed transmission. A role cage was in place to provide rigidity and liquid nitrous lay under the seats that had the potential to add another three hundred fifty horsepower. A computer, GPS system, and some weapons were also in place. But on the outside it was nothing special, as even the engine could be tuned up and down within a second so that not even the sound of the car gave it away.

The man that got out was equally inconspicuous, a long coat and brief case, and simple yet elegant watch put him into any category between lower middle class, to higher upper class. He would look as normal walking into motel as he would into the fanciest, most expensive hotel to be found. Checking his phone he stopped at a phone booth found a number in the phone book and continued on into a lavish hotel lobby. Exactly five seconds from the attendant at the front desk he made a call through his cell phone while keeping it in his pocket.

"Could I have the number for Vander Valentine's room please?" He asked.

"Name?" The female attendant asked politely.

"Jason Bourne." Said Harry. Jason had made duplicates of his passports for Harry and had simply changed the picture as he know traveled by his official name of David Whim, although he preferred Jason Bourne because that is who he truly was, David Whim had become his cover.

"One moment please." The attendant punched in a few numbers that Harry caught and the phone from the lobby registered that no one was answering. "Would you like to leave a message?" She asked.

"No thank you." Harry replied and walked away as more customers came up behind him.

Going up the stairs he waited at the top floor overlooking room 513. Within minutes a man came out and entered one of three white Mercedes that had arrived seconds earlier.

As the three cars drove off so did Harry, following at a respectable distance, never losing sight of his target.

Half an hour later the three Mercedes dropped off Vander Valentine at a powerful looking building whose western face overlooked the Thames and had a magnificent view. Across the street was the famous clock tower that had a magnificent view of both Valentine's western face and the Thames.

Parking his car nearby the building Harry got out and made his way to the top of the clock tower, right out onto one of the four ledges extending from the corners at its very top. Once there he opened his case and with drew main portion of the sniper rifle, attached the barrel, the butt, and put a fresh clip into place. Adjusting the scope to compensate for the wind Harry put on an earpiece and had the phone dial the number that he had received moments before from the operator. He looked through the scope just as the phone began to ring and saw Valentine at a large table with others around him and … at the head was Tom Riddle.

"Hello?" Answered an agitated voice.

"Hello." Harry responded calmly, tapping a faded gray block that he had in his left pocket, the smaller cousin he set on floor in front of him.

"Who is this?" Irritated.

"You don't really need to know who I am, just answer my questions." He saw Voldemort's lips move. "If Tom is getting angry tell him its Harry, or better yet put me on speaker." He saw Valentine visibly freeze.

"Who?" He was trying to play it off but there was a trace of fear in his voice.

"Tom Riddle…Voldemort. He sitting right next to you put me on speaker so we can have a little chat." Harry stated bluntly.

With a trembling hand Valentine pressed a button on the phone's stand.

"Hi Tom. Miss me?" Harry asked as if he were talking to an old friend.

"Potter." Voldemort hissed out through gritted teeth.

Valentine along with his subordinates had visible paled and were trembling, looking out through the windows in horror, trying to find out where he was, one man even looked under the table.

"Tell me, is this Vander Valentine really in charge of all your muggle activities?" Harry asked.

"Yes he is, I do not meddle in the disgusting muggle world. Its very nature is repulsing." He said coldly.

"Well then allow me to rid you of the burden that is Valentine and any dealings you may have with muggles." As he finished the sentence Harry pulled the trigger, a bullet sliced through the air and a quarter of a second after leaving the barrel Valentines brain matter decorated the opposite wall and half of Voldemort's face. In rapid succession each one of Valentines subordinates had their skulls blown apart until there was only Voldemort, a room of dead bodies and a phone.

Looking down on the floor he saw a pure white number one on the small block at his foot. Voldemort had tried to apparate away four times. It took every ounce of strength and self discipline that Harry had to keep himself from shooting Voldemort right then and there, but he knew that if he did he could very well likely make things a whole lot worse.

"I'll be seeing you Tom." And Harry hung up.

A/N I'd like to thank Howard Adams for beta reading and all of you for just reading. Would like to thank everyone for their input, finally got some gears moving, hope you like this one.


End file.
